


VR Fantasies

by myKenk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myKenk/pseuds/myKenk
Summary: VR technology has improved. You won't believe what they use it for!(In this universe Pharah/Mercy and Tracer/Emily are couples, but they openly intermingle.)





	VR Fantasies

VR technology has come a long way since its infancy. It has become wireless. The goggles shrank in size and weight. The user's body became visible in the virtual world, and others who join it as well. The immersion was further increased with haptic feedback. It didn't take long until people used that to live out certain fantasies.

Among those people were Fareeha, Angela and Lena, sometimes joined by Emily when her job allowed it. They each took turns inventing a scenario for the others. Of course, they communicated what the scenario contained and changed it if someone wasn't comfortable with it. This week, it was Lena's turn.

When Angela dropped into the digital world, she felt leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She sat on top of a faux leather seat – like on horseback – her ankles attached to the sides. Her arms were raised above her head. Touching her belly was a dildo poking out of a hole, and she felt a small plug in her butthole. On the wall was a large screen with a webcam on top, displaying Fareeha in the exact same setup. There she also saw some wires coming from the buttplug.

„Okay ladies, here's how it goes.“ Tracer said over the intercom. „This will be an endurance test of sorts. When we start, you will place yourself on those dildos. Whenever you push down on them, you will give the other one a little electric tingle up the bum. Whoever cums first will be freed from this machine. However, this will also mean that the other one will be punished for it. So, it's your decision if you want to take on the punishment yourself or betray each other.“

„What if we don't go on the dildo?“ Fareeha challenged her. „Can we just sit here in peace?“

Lena let out a clever chuckle. „I thought you'd think of that. If you're not sending a jolt over every five seconds, the tingle in your bum will be less than pleasant. Also, remember the safeword?“

„Triceratops.“ they both said, almost in unison.

„Well then, let's not wait any longer!“ came Lena's sing-song through the speaker.

In that moment a countdown appeared in the corner of the screen. Angela lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself on the dildo. She didn't have much time to get aroused yet, so she went carefully, but thankfully the toy was covered in lube. Then she felt the first jolt. A squeak left her mouth in surprise. Her sphincter tightened around the plug. It left a gentle tingle behind,

On the screen, Fareeha was already going at it. The soldier gave her that special bedroom look, slightly aroused, but challenging her to keep up. Every pump of hers was sent to Angela's plug, and the next one always seemed to come quicker than the last one. Angela smiled, the shocks getting her aroused. Fareeha always got wet quickly, but at the same time could endure more. The doctor's only advantage was her higher tolerance for electricity.

She twisted her hips to move the toy inside of her. When her juices started flowing, she began pumping herself. The first time, Fareeha didn't react. The second time, she moved her butt to the side, as if that somehow helped avoiding the jolts. The third time, her jaw opened wider, a low growl came out, her torso arched forward and the eyelids fluttered.

„How does it feel, Schätzli?“ Angela smirked, not slowing down. „Is it enough that you concede defeat?“

Fareeha tried to get herself back under control. „N-no! I will not give up. I protect innocents, and I will protect you!“ She gave a single raised eyebrow and a smirk, even if it was twitchier than usual.

„We'll see about that.“ Angela replied in her most honey-laden voice.

Fareeha was moaning softly before, but now that Angela sent electricity her way she got louder, and occasionally released a little high-pitched squeal.

The shocks Angela received became rarer and more irregular. Every time she sent one over, a ripple went through Fareeha's body, interrupting her movement. Regardless Angela felt her arousal climbing, the familiar knot slowly forming in her belly. She moaned through her closed lips. It's better if Fareeha didn't hear her, to give her less encouragement. There's no way she'd let her lover get punished.

By now the dildo was easily sliding in and out of her. Pulling herself up with her arms, using her weight to slide back down, hearing Fareeha's reaction, again and again.

She looked at Fareeha on the screen, who stared back, despite her already trembling hands. In their gazes was the mutual understanding that neither of them would back down.

„You're holding up quite well.“ Lena said to them. „I think it's time to accelerate this a little.“

Suddenly the dildo started vibrating. In her surprise Angela let a moan past her lips. From the corner of her eye she saw that Fareeha thrashed at her wrist cuffs. Good, not much longer. Angela smiled.

She felt her own breath accelerating. The knot in her belly started asking for release. No, not yet.

Fareeha's moaning became louder, almost continuous. Her body was covered in sweat, Angela noticed. She pumped faster, sending more electricity through her lover's body. She saw her contracting all her muscles. Then the soldier's back arched, and she released a loud moan, shivering.

At the same time, Angela's footrests retracted into her seat. The ankle cuffs were pulled down, trapping her on the toy, stretching her arms. The vibrations intensified tenfold. It started pistoning into her, slowly at first, but quickly accelerating.

She came, but the machine showed no sign of mercy. Her senses overwhelmed, she only noticed Fareeha and Lena when they started massaging her.

„Do you enjoy your punishment?“ Lena snickered.

„H-how long...?“ she gasped through her moans.

„As long as I see fit.“ the Brit replied with a cheeky grin.

It felt like an eternity. Trapped, assaulted by the machine and teased by her lovers' hands, she lost all ability to even guess how many times she came. On the screen she now saw a glance of herself, mouth wide open in moans, a sweaty, shivering mess. Fareeha massaged her breasts, taking one nipple between her teeth, twirling the other between her fingers. Lena moved all over her body, kissing her shaking thighs, kissing her clit, her shivering butt, her spine, her rippling midriff, her earlobes. She closed her mouth with a kiss, playing with her tongue, interrupting her already ragged breaths.

When they eventually took her down, she was shivering, shaking. If the others didn't catch her, she would have just flopped to the ground. Only now she noticed that her palms hurt from pressing her fingernails into them.

„I have a bed in the next room over, let's relax there.“ Lena suggested. Fareeha agreed, and Angela just let herself be carried. They gently placed her on the mattress, snuggled up and kissed her cheeks, hugging her warmly.

 


End file.
